Writhe
by IShipItInHell
Summary: He just wants her to feel good, but she's just so damn stubborn.


"You gonna cum for me, Satsuki?"

"M-maybe..."

"Mm, I don't want a 'maybe'," His hips grind into hers with the circular motions she loves to much because it presses the vibrator harder to her swollen, sensitive clit and now she's shuddering against him and her eyes are starting to roll back. "I want an 'Ah, Dai-chan, yes, yes I'm cumming, ah, Daiki!'." He pitches up his voice into a falsetto and perfectly mimics how she sounds in the throes of passion. Normally she'd smack him in the head, but she's too far gone to care.

"D-Daiki if you keep doing that I'll...Ah!" He gives her a sudden, harsh thrust of his hips that has her gasping and her hand is shaking too much to hold the vibrator in place anymore so Daiki takes it in his hand instead. Now he's sitting up, his hips still pistoning and swiveling in a way that should be fucking illegal and he's rotating the vibrator against her dripping sex in tight, merciless circles. He knows what she's afraid of and despite having told her time and time again how utterly _hot_ it is when she does what he's sure she's about to do, Satsuki's still fighting it tooth and nail, her body rigid.

She keens as Daiki angles his hips in a way that has him stimulating her g-spot and he groans at the way she pulses and flexes around him. "C'mon baby, it'll feel so good to just let go and give it to me," His voice is low and he's panting because he just wants to see her cum around him. It's the most beautiful sight in the world.

Her breathing hitches and she sobs what sounds like a mangled version of his name mixed with various swears and her thighs tremble and lock around him. "Daiki, I can't, I can't!" She gasps and her eyes are watering with the effort it takes her to keep her pleasure at bay. She's too sensitive—everywhere Daiki touches ignites with sensation and she's so overwhelmed that her control is quickly slipping from her grasp. Satsuki lets out a loud, desperate sob as Daiki works his hips and the vibrator in tandem, fighting hard to throw her over the edge she's been toeing for the past half hour.

"Always so damn stubborn," Daiki chuckles as he adjusts his position so that Satsuki's ass is wedge up against his flexing thighs. Her weight and gravity presses her legs up and back, which opens her up even more for him and gives him more room to fuck her into oblivion. His hand is starting to go numb from the constant vibration the vibrator is giving off, and his glutes are beginning to protest the continued motion it takes to keep up his pace, but he doesn't care; he will make her cum even if it kills him. "You're only making this more difficult for the both of us, you know."

Now Satsuki's eyes are flooding with unshed tears because every fiber of her body is screaming at her to _just fucking cum already_ , but she knows what'll happen if she does and even though it feels amazing, it's still so embarrassing for her. So she grits her teeth and clenches every muscle in her body just to keep her impending orgasm at bay, which only aggravates Daiki even more and he growls her name in warning. She feels his grip on her hip tighten enough to bruise and before she realizes what's happening, Satsuki finds herself arching up off of the bed as his pace quickens exponentially so that he's going faster and harder than she thought possible and it's making her shriek with pleasure.

"What are you fucking afraid of, huh?" Daiki grunts through pants and gritted teeth. "You afraid of cumming all over my dick, all over my sheets? Why, huh?" Fucking hell, why won't she just fucking do it already? The frustration is making his thrusts harsher than he intends; he had planned on a moderate pace that would draw out her pleasure but this woman is just being so damn _stubborn._ Then again, he knows why she's fighting so hard to delay the inevitable and even though he's reassured her over and over again that he _wants_ her to, she refuses. Well, she was going to do it and right this fucking minute.

He sits back on his heels so that his cock is stroking her upper wall with every surge of his hips while the thumb of his free hand moves to pull her swollen lips apart just enough so that he can see every single inch of her. The motion sends pleasure rippling through Satsuki's body and her back bows so hard for a second he worries she might hurt herself, but then he feels her inner muscles beginning to spasm rhythmically and his face splits into elation at his victory.

Satsuki's vision goes fuzzy around the edges as her will loses its battle with her carnal desires. Her mouth drops open to let out a mangled gasp-scream as every nerve in her body crackles and explodes with mind-numbing pleasure. She feels something inside of her break open and then she's shattering in the best way and she's pretty sure she's going to die from the sheer amount of pleasure that seems to split her in two. Her sex tightens once more before there's a rush of feeling.

"That's it, baby! Cum for me, cum all over my dick! Don't fuckin' hold back you sexy little bitch!" The words pour from his mouth unhindered as he watches, transfixed, as Satsuki's orgasm gushes from her center and soaks his hips, his abdomen, and his sheets. It's only then that he finally allows himself to let go, and his hips stutter but keep thrusting as he is pulled into oblivion right along with Satsuki.


End file.
